The Day Ian Disappeared
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: Ian's disappeared! What are the DBoys to do? They are out of the abbey and there shall be OOCness... yaoi


**

* * *

Fire: Thank you to the lovely people who reveiwed for "Innocence"...**

**Devlinn reiko-Sama --- **Thank you...

**Joce --- **Awww.... Cute Bryan.. -hug- Spencer leave Joce alone... She can huggle Bryan if she wants... -whispers to Joce- Just don't say he's yours... Thank you for the amusing reveiw!

**Cat in the web --- **Um... I can try... Thank you...

**Rejita --- **Thanks...

**Bra-Two --- **Yeah it is... And it's kinda sad... I think they make a cute couple... Draw away! Thank you...

**Okay I understand there are people who will not like what I write... But if you want to be recognised... Please leave your name and why you didn't like it... I'll try and fix it... So whoever BLAH is thank you for the reveiw... **

**

* * *

**

**  
The Day Ian Went**

Not every person has a best-friend.

Not every person has a lover.

Well Ian, he had both.

He also had a tormentor, a torturer and a chemistry set. All of which were fatal when he was near it/them.

He snickered evilly as he poured the last of the container's contents into the storage container, up to yet another of his many pranks. Of course who ever said they worked.

"Ian what are you snickering about?" A large blonde boy asked from his place on the bed.

"Nothing Spencer, what gave you that idea?" He cackled again.

Spencer sighed, _Too much coke..._

**--- Later that Morning ---**

"Has anyone seen Ian? I swear he's been too quiet to be up to some good." Tala questioned his teammates, both of them shaking their heads.

"I saw him this morning, but that was a few hours ago."

Bryan glared at the wall, "I think it'd be best if we found him. Who knows the chaos he may start." He stood and kicked his chair in, "Coming?"

Tala nodded and followed, "Spencer?"

"I think I might start at our room," Again Tala nodded, "And Tala watch your head, I believe he was mixing yet another of his pranks this morning."

The blonde wandered up the stairs of the two-storey building, careful to check where he stepped.

**--- In the Dining Room --- **

Spencer officially had no clue where else to look. He had checked their room and only found the storage container of... stuff, it was brown and gooey looking. He had searched the lounge room, he was made a rich man with that: he found a whole $2! The bathroom was still clean, indicating it had not been entered by any big-nosed, short person of any kind, and he had checked Tala's and Bryan's bedrooms, careful not to look in any unmarked draws and/or cupboards.

"He's just disappeared." The blonde concluded, equally worried and confused as to where his little boyfriend had run to.

**--- An hour later ---**

"Find him?" Bryan and Spencer shook their heads. "Well where the hell is he?!"

Bryan snorted, "If we knew that we wouldn't have a problem, oh great captain!"

Tala glared and folded his arms, "It was a rhetorical question, dumb ass."

Spencer sighed, this was how it was. When Ian and Kai weren't around, Tala and Bryan fought. They had always seen each other as brothers and now they were able to act like it.

"What's that supposed to mean? You were the one that punished him."

"So?! All I did was give him extra training, you threw him out the door!"

"Do you think we should ask Kai for help?"

The two 'siblings' turned to their taller teammate, "Why would we so that?" Bryan answered. Not that he'd ever admit it, he was a bit jealous of Kai. When Kai was around Tala was always joined to him, either in hands, lips or other places he didn't like to think about.

"Well, Kai has people and the more people we have the more chance we have of finding him."

Tala nodded slightly, "I think it's too soon to be doing something like that, we'll wait till morning. He can take care of himself. There's no way that we can say he's incapable of it. he was raised in the abbey."

Spencer nodded, though the thought did make him feel a little better.

A flash of lightning burst from the clouds outside, followed by an echoed thunder crash. Again, Spencer didn't feel to confident.

**--- Dinner ---**

"You know... We could have just ordered it." Bryan poked at his, as Tala called it 'cooked pizza'. "It's burnt to a crisp." The teen said as he broke a piece of and tried to eat it. Tried being the word most in use.

"I'm not really that hungry. I think I'll just go too bed."

Tala and Bryan watched worriedly as their blonde friend walked up the stairs.

"Do you think Ian's alright?"

"Sure I mean he is Ian. He maybe intolerable, annoying, short, idiotic, has an attitude and a big nose but he knows how to take care of himself." Bryan nodded slightly, taking advantage of Tala's staring and quickly throwing the 'pizza' in the bin.

"So?" He asked, "What's for desert?"

**--- Morning ---**

"HE'S NOT BACK YET!!!!"

Tala shot out of bed, "What?"

"Ian, he's not back yet!" Tala looked flustered as he drank his coffee. Any moment now, Spencer would wake up and mope and look worried and make him call Kai.

**_Get off your ass! _**Tala frowned, they needed a new door bell. He trudged to the door, not caring he was only in his boxers.

Opening the door he asked, "Yes?" Blushing immediately when he saw who it was.

Kai raised a brow, "Do you always answer the door like that?"

"Didn't you say you were going to Japan yesterday?" Tala stuttered allowing Kai to walk through.

"I was."

Tala nodded, "Why are you standing in front of me then?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me? And to think I thought you loved me." Kai fake stomped out to the kitchen.

Tala frowned, "You know that's not what I meant."

"Yes, well back to the reason I'm here." He nodded towards the door.

"I have gotto get one! I need to press all the flicky, shiny buttons!" Ian walked in his hands thrown up to the sky, "Tala have you been inside that thing?!"

Bryan ran in, "I heard shorty! Now where is he!?" When he spotted Ian he dived for him, noogying him hard, "You know how much you made us worry you little piece of--"

"OW! I didn't do anything this time! I swear!"

Tala smirked, then grinned. "You do know what this calls for don't you?"

Ian looked confused, "Huh?"

"Hold him still Bryan." Tala disappeared up the stairs.

**--- Spencer and Ian's room --- **

Three loud bangs woke the lumbering teen, he stumbled over to the door, "Hello?"

"Spence, the squirt's back! Where is that storage container you found?" Tala ran around the room.

"Over near the wash basket." Spencer said, not having registered what the red-head had said.

"Thank you!" Tala ran out, careful not to spill the contents of the storage container. He walked back slowly, "You rally need sleep dude. Go back to bed." Spencer nodded and collapsed onto the bed, falling asleep immediately.

**--- Lounge room ---**

"Can you get off now? I need to breath."

Right now, Ian was laying on his stomach, Bryan happily perched on top of him.

He smirked, "I should have tried this sooner, it's comfy." he poked Ian's nose, making the younger and smaller boy growl.

"Don't do that."

"Do what? This?" He poked Ian's nose again, and again, and again. "Hehe... This is fun."

"You had ice-cream again, didn't you Kutskutzenov?" Kai crossed his legs, watching the teen torture the younger mercilessly.

"Yeah, so?"

"Found it!" Tala set the storage container down, "Now... Ready Bryan?"

Ian was struggling though why he didn't know. "Whatever you do I don't think I'll like it!" Bryan picked him up, allowing Ian to see the stuff. he stopped struggling for a minute, giving Bryan enough time to lift him above the storage box.

"Ready?" They smirked evilly.

"3."

"2."

"1."

The brown gooey substance sloshed around the container, some spilling on the floor.

Kai sighed and shook his head at his boyfriend's evil smirk, "I'm glad I don't live here. You all are nearly as bad as my idiotic team."

Ian clung to the side of the container, as Bryan poked his nose again, "So what exactly is this stuff?"

Ian sighed, "It's skin tanner. I made it myself." He grinned. "Comes out of your hair and clothes easy but dyes your skin for about a month. 'Twas for you Bry, you're like a ghost, you practically glow during the night." Bryan glared and folded his arms.

Making Ian shrink and hide behind the container, making a bigger mess. "I think I'll go have a shower."

--- Spencer and Ian's room ---

Spencer awoke to cursing, coming from his cupboard.

"Ian?"

"Hey Spence, sorry can't let you see me right now. Must get dressed." Spencer sat up.

"Where did you go yesterday."

He heard Ian bang something on the door, "Ow! Arsey, f'in... grrrr...." Spencer smiled slightly when he heard his boyfriend plop down on the ground, probably rubbing at his toe. "I went to the shop." Ian finally answered, "But it started raining so I went to Kai's. I was going to call, but there was lightning. Do you know how easy it is to be electrocuted while on the phone?!"

"Right." Ian stepped out from the door, sporting a forest green Tee and light blue long pants. Spencer stared.

"Do you know how many buttons Kai has in that limo of his." He looked up, "What?"

"You're tanned..."

Ian laughed.

* * *

**Fire: That's what happens when I'm bored and have had a few fantails...**

**reveiw please... even if it's a random not-too-good-fic...**


End file.
